My Troubles
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Deidara was caught not paying attention in Biology class, earning him to get into trouble by his teacher. Now he has to spend lunch with his teacher. KisaxDei fluff


My Troubles (KisaxDei)

A/n: Brought on by Miyuki-ice-fox being random and trying to lick Zezu-chan's light saber. Love you guys and my fans even if you're random at times.

A vein throbbed in the pale blue skin on his forehead as he let a growl out, trying his best to ignore the sight before him. His student – one of his best students – was slacking off in his class.

They were supposed to be taking notes on genetics for the upcoming final exam that was the next month. While going through the notes that he wrote on the two boards, he walked around, observing the students as they took down each word and memorizing it. That was when he noticed his best and feminine looking student doodling something on the paper meant for the notes.

Clearing his throats, he caused the blond haired student to jump almost hitting the ceiling it seemed like. He looked up with the shocked and scared expression on his face as he stared up at his six foot four teacher.

"What are you doing Deidara? This doesn't look like notes to me." Kisame muttered as he growled it out, scaring the teen more. He hoped that the kid didn't whine to Madara or someone else that had higher power above him.

"Taking . . . notes sir hm." Deidara meekly replied as he stared at his teacher with a wide blue eye.

"That's a fat lie that I never knew you would do. This doesn't look like notes to me, this looks like a picture you would draw if you were in art classes. Do you have an art class Deidara Iwa?" Kisame interrogated with that stern stare on the A- student.

"Yes, it's after lunch. Why do you ask sir?" Deidara asked, almost in a hushed tone that surprised the man. He was always an outgoing student that participated in discussions and could work with almost everyone except Itachi. Other than that, he was a guy that someone could get along with easily.

"This isn't art class if you can tell. How about you save that for that class instead of my biology class? Since you failed to follow orders for the first time, doodled while you were supposed to take notes, you have a lunch detention with me today. Get your food then come here." Kisame hissed in his own menacing tone as he walked away from the art student. A smirk graced his lips quickly for getting his goal in for the day.

Deidara fidgeted in his seat for the rest of class as he felt Kisame's gaze on him, making him almost want to make a run for it and hide under a rock for the rest of the school year. As soon as the bell rang, he ran out the door while taking the Uchiha's notes to copy as he spent his lunch period with his teacher.

Standing in line, he continued to fidget, scaring a few girls away as Sasori shook his head.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sasori asked in that not caring kind of way that he had around him.

Deidara jumped again, spinning around and falling as he didn't land on his feet correctly. As he fell, he only prayed that it wasn't their principal, seniors Kakuzu and Hidan, or guidance consular Izuna. With a shiver he stood up quick and bowed only to be slammed to the wall. Closing his eyes, he tried to ignore the pain in his back and couldn't get the nerve to see who it was.

"Well who the fuck do we have here? Oh lookie here, its Iwa Deidara. It's a surprise that you would do that to me you little fucking bitch. Now get down on your fucking knees and do the shit you're made to do. Give me fucking blowjob and apologize or I'm gonna hand you your ass." Hidan barked as he glared down at the shorter teen with his unusual eyes. Forcing the long haired blond down, he smiled in that sadistic and dazed from pleasure way at seeing the teen not fight him.

"What do you think you're doing Hidan? If I remember you should show respect like he shows you it. How about you apologize to him and I won't suspend you for the sexual harassment you were giving him." A cool, emotionless voice entered both their ears and caused the silver haired senior to freeze.

"I-I'm sorry Mada-Madara-sama. I-I was just helping him fro-from the floor." Hidan stuttered as he tried to look innocent to the man that could get him expelled in a heartbeat it seemed like.

"Like I'm going to believe someone that's been charged at least two dozen times for sexual harassment, assault, and along with other things. If I find out you harmed him, I will make sure you don't graduate." Madara hissed as he glared at the senior.

Hidan nodded, letting the man through the doorway to get his lunch.

It stayed silent for the rest of the wait for the blond. He still cringed when he felt Hidan's lustful stare on him but he tried his best to ignore it. As he paid for his food, he took a deep, calming breath so he wouldn't look so rattled in front of his biology teacher. He walked out of the lunchroom, ignoring the couple that was Itachi and Hana making out in the hallway.

In front of Kisame's door, he took another breath while he balanced the tray with one hand to knock on the door.

"Come in." The deep voice entered his ears, scaring him some more, almost making him drop his tray with a slice of pizza.

Opening the door, he saw his unusually colored teacher as he took a bite of a tuna sandwich. The dark blue hair was pointed to the side, and stayed that way no matter how much he ran his hand through his hair from anxiety or lecturing another student for something he or she didn't do or shouldn't have done.

"Sit down Deidara." Kisame ordered, pointing to the desk in front of him with his free hand.

Deidara sat the tray down and sat down behind the desk, scaring him a bit which he was surprise him more. It was silent in the room with the occasional bubble popping or scurry from the class pets that were in the back of the room.

"So why did you draw in my class Deidara? Be honest with me and I'll only assign you an extra homework assignment." Kisame inquired as he took the final bite out of his sandwich.

"I was inspired to sir hm. I'm sure you got inspiration every once in a while haven't you?" Deidara posed as he grabbed his pizza.

"I wouldn't know because I have no artistic talent like some do. The only thing I'm passionate about is the conservation of this earth." Kisame answered absent mindedly as he stared off into space.

"Do you like animals Kisame-sensei?" Deidara asked in between bites of the pizza that had a cheesy crust.

"Yes, I was raised that way by my parents. Hey wait, I should be doing the interrogating not you. Now get all the notes you missed while you were inspired to draw, or I will give you that extra homework assignment." Kisame ordered in a harsh tone as he grabbed his thermo filled with coffee.

Deidara nodded and started to work on the notes as he continued to take bites out of his pizza before it was gone and in his stomach. Taking the last drink from his milk, he looked up to see Kisame hovering over him.

"Um sensei do you have a problem or did I do something wrong again?" Deidara asked, "Or do you have more notes for me to take hm?"

"Actually no I don't. I just wonder why you dress and look like a girl at times." Kisame wondered as he stared at his student that was a guy but looked like a woman.

"I-I don't know. I just like growing my hair out since I don't think short hair suites me. Why do you ask sensei?" Deidara asked as he looked up at his teacher.

"Because I kinda wish you were a teacher instead of a student now." Kisame muttered as he leaned in closer to the teen's face, causing a blush to rise to it.

Deidara scooted back as far as he could go before tilting the chair on the back legs. It fell out from under him, causing his head to hit the table behind him painfully. As he winced, he felt another pair of hands accessing the damage done by the table that seemed indestructible.

"There's no blood so you just might have a little swelling. Luckily for you." Kisame said as he leaned a little too close for comfort for the student.

Deidara's heart skipped a beat and refused to continue until the man was away from him. He almost fainted from the fact that the man was his teacher but also he was so close to him.

Kisame tried to resist the hungry urge to go after and kiss the teen but his yearning was stronger than his resistance which surprised him. Leaning in, he let his lips brush the younger ones before fully taking them.

Deidara froze at the unfamiliar touch that his teacher gave him. A gasp escaped him as Kisame released his lips, letting both get fresh air.

"Sensei, what the hell hm?" Deidara asked as he stared at the black eyed man.

"I don't know. I guess we have troubles that can't resist us." He answered with a shrug before helping his student up and took his tray. "Get going before you become late for your class."

"Thank you Kisame-sensei."

"Deidara, have fun." Kisame added in as the teen ran out of the room to his next class. He smiled, knowing he wasn't going to resist the teen anymore.

A/N: Well the Hidan part is credited to Miyuki-ice-fox since she was the one that thought of it first for one of her fanfics. So thank her for that. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
